


Keep it Wild Like an Animal

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (lucas has HUGE praise kink and we all know it), Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Bukkake, Come Eating, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, hung baekhyun agenda, mark lee absolutely massive cock agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: Mark has an idea for how to get Yukhei to actually act on his feelings for Baekhyun, and Jongin comes along for the ride, because it's a really fun ride.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Keep it Wild Like an Animal

> _It's the way that we make, make it hot  
>  And we come, come in ready or not_
> 
> \- SuperM, "100" 

Yukhei hadn’t known what to think when Mark suggested this. Jongin and Baekhyun are hot (obviously), and he can’t deny having a more-than-small crush on Baek (which everyone knows about), but this seemed like acceleration on a ridiculous level (but then again, acceleration is the entire concept of SuperM, so maybe the idea has merit after all). 

“You do know that Jongin and I are fucking, right?” Mark had asked with a mischievous grin when Yukhei expressed his hesitation 

Yukhei had not, in fact, known, and told Mark so. It wasn't particularly a surprise, but... “Eh? That still doesn’t mean we can have a foursome,” he recalls laughing nervously. 

“Oh, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Baek knows that you have the biggest thing for him, but he’s waiting for you to make a move because of, like-” Mark waved a hand. “Leader things. Plus your obvious hero worship. He doesn’t want to take advantage of you, but he _does_ want you.” 

Yukhei blinked at that, heart beating a little faster. “Really? Serious? You’re not playing around with me.” 

“Pfft, no?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?” 

“Just...” Yukhei stuttered. He remembers not feeling equipped for suddenly learning that his feelings for Baekhyun were reciprocated. “Well, how do you know all this about Baek-hyung anyway?” 

“Jongin,” said Mark. “He and Baek talk sex stuff a lot, which shouldn’t be surprising since they’ve known each other longer than forever. They don’t have any particular interest in each other, but they’re definitely comfortable.” 

Yukhei pursed his lips, trying to wrap his mind around the concept. “I mean, it sure _sounds_ great to me on paper; you somehow know exactly what I like.” 

Mark winked. “Call me a sex god.” 

Yukhei snorted loudly at that. “ _Never_.” 

They laughed together for a few seconds and Mark had patted Yukhei’s knee. “Come on, man, it’ll be fun, you know it’ll be fun.” 

Which is how Yukhei now finds himself kneeling on the floor with Mark, Jongin, and Baekhyun jerking off furiously above him. 

Baekhyun had taken one look at him when he entered the room and given him a quite frightening smirk. 

“Well, I think we all know what he likes,” he had said, and Yukhei was taken aback, because even he himself didn’t know what he liked. 

Turns out that he likes to please. Which shouldn’t surprise anyone, least of all himself, but it was quite the... _visceral_ experience figuring it out. 

Which, again, leads him back to the present moment. Mark thrusting his disproportionately huge cock into Yukhei’s mouth and groaning happily. Mark is ruthless in this: he tickles Yukhei’s vocal cords without caring whether Yukhei is gagging or crying or not, and it’s the most wonderful thing. 

“Oh, fuck, man...” he says. “You feel so good for me. You’ve been so good this whole night.” And Yukhei, already flushed and sweaty from previous activities that evening, blushes more. He mewls around Mark’s cock and looks up at him with grateful eyes. 

Jongin nudges his boyfriend over with a harsh grunt when he sees that look and sinks deep into Yukhei’s throat. Yukhei takes it happily. This feels much better than any of the awkward fumbles he’d had with boys and girls prior to this. Of course he’s not a virgin; he couldn’t possibly be with a face like his, but he feels like a virgin now, because this is truly something else. 

“Good boy,” Jongin groans. “Yeah... good boy, Lucas.” 

Yukhei could cry, it’s so wonderful, but he’s busy trying to get Jongin’s cock down without gagging and ruining the moment, but then suddenly he actually does feel tears prickling in his eyes as Baekhyun slides gentle fingers into his hair and tugs. 

Something animalistic deep inside of him activates then and he ruts into the air, desperately horny. 

Baekhyun just laughs breathlessly and slaps his massive cock against Yukhei’s face. Yukhei pulls off Jongin at that to whine wordlessly up at his team’s leader, who promptly spits on him ( _but in a friendly way_ , something in Yukhei’s brain notes distantly). 

Yukhei groans, closing his eyes. There’s a tenor shout from somewhere to his left, and he can feel more wetness landing on his face. Stripes and stripes of thick liquid shoot all over his nose and mouth, and he can hear Mark gasping loudly. 

“Wow, shit. That was really good,” his friend pants breathlessly. “Lucas, you look... wow, goddamn. You look fucking incredible like this.” 

Yukhei preens, beaming under all the spit and sweat and (now) cum. 

“He’s just a good boy,” Baekhyun says, patting his hair condescendingly. “Aren’t you, Yukhei?” 

Yukhei nods furiously. He _is_ a good boy. He has been very good indeed for his hyungs and friend. 

“That’s so hot,” Jongin says hoarsely. “Oh wow, I’m-” He cuts himself off with a choked gasp and slaps his cock against Yukhei’s face roughly. The cum hits a second later, and Yukhei opens his mouth, moaning. 

The bitter, salty taste floods his mouth as Jongin redirects the flow perfectly, and he moans again, louder. It feels so _right_. This is his place in the world, right here at his hyungs’ feet, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Jongin leans back against Mark with a completely blissed out look on his face. Yukhei grins happily up at him and swipes some cum off his chin with one long finger, sucking it off languorously. Jongin grins back, panting. 

“You’re a menace, Lucas, but you do it so well.” 

Yukhei preens more, running hands over his long, long, sculpted torso. Why bother responding with words when he has all this body here to do the talking for him? 

Jongin chuckles tiredly, and then Baekhyun’s hand tightens, yanking Yukhei’s head back so that he’s facing Baekhyun’s intimidating length from the bottom. 

“Stay, puppy,” Baekhyun says fondly. “Just sit there and look pretty, you do it so well.” 

Yukhei smiles and closes his eyes. Most wouldn’t be able to tell that Baekhyun is seconds away from coming when he looks so composed, but Yukhei does know now, and he knows what comes next. 

It happens quickly. All over his chest and stomach and face in a frankly insane amount. He’s sweaty and wet and tired and so is everyone else and nothing could be better. The air of the room is thick with sweat and musk and the scent of sex. He gives Baekhyun's softening cock a teasing little lick and Baekhyun slaps his face affectionately. They grin at each other.

"See, I knew this was a good idea," Mark says, looking very pleased with himself as he rests his chin on Jongin's shoulder. "You two have so much fucking chemistry. I fully expect all the beds in the dorm to be broken within... let's give it two weeks."

Something flashes in Baekhyun's eyes as he looks down at Yukhei. "I can do it in one."

Yukhei shivers delightedly, every nerve thrilling at the prospect of what Baekhyun is promising, and that's when his overtaxed muscles decide to give away and dump him on the floor. He lies there dazedly.

Jongin cracks his knuckles. "Okay, aftercare time."

"You make it sound like a threat," snickers Mark.

"Anything can be a threat if you try hard enough," Baekhyun says mildly and bends over Yukhei. "Oh. He passed out, the poor boy."

Things that Yukhei has learned tonight: 

1) he has the mother of all praise kinks 

2) what Mark lacks in stamina he makes up for in aggression 

3) Jongin is much more gentle than either his boyfriend or his hyung 

4) Baekhyun cums _gallons_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this could be better?? but it's 5 am so idk how?? i hope y'all enjoyed???


End file.
